Once Upon a Lighthouse
Once Upon a Lighthouse is the sixteenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis When Donna is visiting some sick horses on the other side of the city, the girls are left in charge of the Rescue Clinic overnight. Emma finds an old book which describes a sea monster and reads it to the girls, as strange earthquakes keep shaking the Lighthouse. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * One of the animals in the Rescue Center fishtanks is a Blobfish, the third appearance of the species in this series. Quotes Emma: The full moon awakened the mustard, oops, it said monster, it's hard to read this old timey handwriting. Gallery 02LighthouseRCdayOUAL.png|Lighthouse Rescue Clinic. 04MiaBTurtlePlayOUAL.png|The baby turtles want to play with Mia. 08MiaVolunteerOUAL.png|Mia volunteering the group to watch the animals while Donna makes an across town vet checkup. 11MiaResponsibleOUAL.png|Mia and Olivia stating they can do a good job of watching the animals. 15EmmaEmbarrassedOUAL.png|Emma accidentally spilled animal food on the floor. 16MiaEmbarrassedOUAL.png|Mia is embarrassed that Emma’s clumsiness just disproved her statement. 18StephanieWinOUAL.png|Stephanie is excited to combine babysitting with a sleepover. 29LRCstormOUAL.png|A storm is forming over the Lighthouse. 31OAstormOUAL.png|Olivia and Andrea looking at the storm. 35MSfirstShiftOUAL.png|Mia and Stephanie are first shift of animal watching. 38AndreaCleanRoom02OUAL.png|Andrea is never going to take Donna seriously about cleaning after seeing how messy this room is. 41RumbleRideZoboOUAL.png|Rumble riding Zobo as he cleans the floor. 42AndreaCCHJOUAL.png|This place gives me the creepy crawlies and the hebee jeebies. 43EmmaListeningOUAL.png|Emma hears a sound from behind the wardrobe, 44EmmaPushWardrobeOUAL.png|so she starts pushing it to find out what is behind it. 45ZoboHelpPushOUAL.png|Zobo helping Emma push the wardrobe. 46LHstudyOUAL.png|Emma found a hidden study. 48EmmaOBexcitedOUAL.png|Emma excited to also find an old book. 53JScraneOperatorsOUAL.png|Joey and Sherlock operating a crane. 54CGexcitedOUAL.png|Carter is excited that construction of his underwater hotel is about to commence. 63EmmaReading04OUAL.png|Storytime with Emma, the account of the Heartlake Sea Monster. 64SAMreaction01OUAL.png|The girls are not entirely thrilled to learn there’s a sea monster out there! 67OliviaQuestion02OUAL.png|Olivia wants to know if the girls have found out what is scaring the sealife. 71EmmaHasBookOUAL.png|Emma showing Olivia the book with the sea monster record. 73MiaDismissiveOUAL.png|Mia doesn’t think the turtles were scared by a sea monster. 74LoudNoisePowerOffOUAL.png|The building shakes and the power goes out temporarily. 75AndreaScared01OUAL.png|Andrea wondering if the sea monster shook the lighthouse. 92AndreaPointingOUAL.png|Andrea sees the glowing eyes of the sea monster in the water. 93GirlsLookSeaOUAL.png|The girls confirming they can see the glowing eyes. 96MiaExcuseOUAL.png|Mia trying to pretend nobody saw the sea monster. 103OliviaUnconvincedOUAL.png|Another loud rumble and the power went off permanently. 104OliviaBFreturnOUAL.png|Olivia telling everyone there’s nothing to be afraid of. 106SAMnotScared01OUAL.png|Stephanie, Andrea and Mia are pretending they’re not afraid. 108EmmaCallingOUAL.png|Emma telling the girls if they aren’t afraid, she’s going to keep reading the book. 110LRCshakingOUAL.png|The Lighthouse is shaking again. 125OnoSeaMonsterOUAL.png|Olivia says there is no sea monster, which is what she expected. 130EmmaSurprisedOUAL.png|Emma is very surprised by how the sea monster anecdote ends, 132EmmaNoTellOUAL.png|but she’s not telling Andrea what she read. 134GirlsLookingOUAL.png|The girls looking out to sea 135POSMOUAL.png|and there’s a purple octopus getting a ride from a sea monster. 136OSMdisbeliefOUAL.png|The girls can’t believe the sea monster is really there. 138SOMscared01OUAL.png|The girls are now really afraid of the sea monster. 142EmmaRevealOUAL.png|Emma finally telling the girls what she read at the end of the book, it’s a work of fiction, there never was a sea monster. 146StephanieQuestionOUAL.png|Then what did we see out in the ocean? 154ZoboMadePancakesOUAL.png|Zobo made a pancake breakfast for the girls. 155EmmaPancakeExcitedOUAL.png|Emma is very happy to wake up to a pancake breakfast. 159GirlsSurprisedOUAL.png|The girls are surprised to discover the sea monster 160JoeySherlockOUAL.png|is just Joey wearing a construction hardsuit and covered in seaweed. 161DisappointedGirls01OUAL.png|The girls would have preferred a real sea monster, as that would have been more fun. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)